


Bound With Love, They Return To Life

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Guilt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Annatar has promised Celebrimbor his family's return as repayment for almost betraying him.Celebrimbor does not care if his family's love has changed from what it was before, as long as they are returned.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Curufin | Curufinwë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Bound With Love, They Return To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of dubconned by the zombie of a loved one prompt on FFA. Very loose use of the word zombie here. Dubcon from all sides.

"You almost betrayed me, and you said you wished to redeem yourself." Celebrimbor stood in the middle of the room. "You promised."

"I did," Annatar said. "But necromancy can go wrong, Tyelpe. I know naught of the love a family has for each other, and even if I did, other things may go wrong as well."

"But at least they will be here," Celebrimbor responded. "I can deal with any changes."

"Fine. Your father first?"

Celebrimbor nodded.

Annatar began to work, chanting for what seemed like hours, until finally Curufin appeared in the room, nude as the day he was born. Annatar melted into the shadows, carefully not drawing attention to himself as Celebrimbor stepped forward.

"Tyelpe." Curufin's eyes lit up at the sight of his son. "How has this come to be?"

"Do not worry about such, Atar. It is all fine. But how do you feel?" Celebrimbor stepped closer, reaching towards his father. 

"Alive. Well, though-" Curufin looked at his son. "Strange. My feelings towards you are different."

"Strange? What do you mean, Ata?" Celebrimbor's look of panic directed at Annatar went unnoticed by Curufin, who moved closer to Celebrimbor.

"Forgive me. Forgive me, Tyelpe, I cannot help myself- I feel compelled, more than even by the oath-" Curufin's voice rose as he swept forward, grabbing Celebrimbor.

Annatar startled in the corner, moving forward to grab Curufin, before he realized had happened. 

Curufin kissed his son, tongue forcing its way into Celebrimbor's mouth. Celebrimbor stood still in shock until Curufin pulled back.

"Forgive me," Curufin repeated. "I do not understand- I cannot help myself- Tyelpe, you need to leave before I do something worse."

"Nay, Atar." Celebrimbor pulled his father back, shaking his head as though to clear his thoughts. "I believe I know what is wrong. I will explain later, but if this is the price to have you back, I will pay such gladly."

"Tyelpe." Suspicion warred with lust in Curufin's voice. "What did you do?"

"I asked for you all back, and I asked for you to love me," Celebrimbor said. "If this is how you must love me-"

"I have always loved you." Curufin looked at him. "I would not have thought of such before my death. It is not the love of a parent for their child."

"And yet it is what binds you to this world and me." Celebrimbor reached up, undoing the clasp on his own robes and letting them fall to the ground. "Our bed is in the next room. Please, if this is what you need, I would give it to you."

"Who is the other person that shares your bed, son?" Curufin shook his head, trying to not look at Celebrimbor.

"My lover," Celebrimbor said, pressing his body against Curufin's. "The one who has returned you to me."

Curufin moaned, and Celebrimbor pressed closer.

"He knows of this, Atar. All will be well. Just give in." Celebrimbor smiled, trying to tempt his father into acting. "Do you not wish to love me? I look so much like you, would you not like to see if I lose control at the same-"

Celebrimbor cut off with a gasp as Curufin grabbed him, hauling him into his arms and striding towards the bedroom.

"You do not know what you do to me, Tyelpe," Curufin gasped out, placing Celebrimbor on the bed. "I cannot- where is the oil, I will not hurt you, even if I cannot-"

Celebrimbor looked over his father's shoulder, to where Annatar stood in the doorway. At his reluctant nod, Celebrimbor drew his father into a kiss as he reached for the drawer.

When they finally pulled apart, Celebrimbor placed the bottle in his father's shaking hands. "Do you want me on my back or my side? Or some other-"

"Your back. I must see your face, Tyelpe." Curufin opened the bottle, splashing oil on his hands and the bed. "I need to know how you feel."

"It will be fine, Ata. Everything will be fine. Just take me, you will see." Celebrimbor laid back, spreading his legs.

Curufin choked back a moan at the sight and shoved two fingers into Celebrimbor's hole. "I cannot go slow. I am sorry."

Celebrimbor gasped at the sensation, cock twitching. "It is fine. Do not apologize."

"I need- I should not-" Curufin's cock jerked against his stomach.

Celebrimbor ran a hand over the bed until he reached the spilled oil. Rubbing his hand in it, he reached for his father's cock, slicking it with oil. "I know you need. Hush, Ata, just take me. You will feel better afterwards."

"Tyelpe-"

"I need you." Celebrimbor pushed down on the fingers, drawing a choked gasp from Curufin. "I need you, Ata, don't you want to make your son happy again?"

Curufin nodded. "I do. I have always wanted you to be happy."

He removed his fingers, using his hand to align his cock with Celebrimbor's entrance. There he paused, until Celebrimbor smiled and nodded again. 

Curufin pushed in quickly, giving in to his need.

Celebrimbor reached up, wrapping his arms around his father and clinging, as Curufin set a quick pace.

"Tyelpe, I cannot hold off for long." Curufin's face was wet with tears. "I cannot."

"It is fine. Please, use me as you need, as long as you remain with me afterwards. That is all I need." Celebrimbor ran a hand down his father's back, trying to reassure him. 

" I will not leave you again," Curufin said. With a final thrust, he spilled his come in his son before collapsing on top of him.

Celebrimbor gasped as his cock was caught between them.

Curufin sluggishly pushed himself off, reaching for Celebrimbor's cock and stroking.

Celebrimbor did not take long to come, semen splattering across his chest and Curufin's hand.

Curufin smiled at the sight, collapsing into the pillows. "I am overcome with tiredness, Tyelpe, and I am still struggling to understand what has happened. We will speak when I wake."

"Yes, Atar," Celebrimbor said, biting his lip. 

"I love you, Tyelpe. Do not forget that." Curufin pulled his son down for another kiss, gentle this time.

"I will not, Ata. I love you too." Celebrimbor relaxed into the pillows as well. "Now, go to sleep."

Curufin nodded, yawning.

Celebrimbor remained awake, watching his father.

When Curufin was finally sound asleep, Annatar stepped forward.

"I told you it would go wrong," Annatar said, looking at the mix of come and oil on the bed.

"But he is back, and I am not unwilling to pay the price." Celebrimbor rubbed his side. "When will you bring back the rest?"

"Tyelpe-"

"I want my family back, and I want them bound to me through love, no matter what type." Celebrimbor's voice rose, and Curufin turned in the bed, reaching for him. Celebrimbor stroked his arm, sending him back to sleep, and continued more quietly. "I will still be yours, but we will have them as well. If you bring back some of the others - Fingon, perhaps, for Maedhros - it may be that they turn their attention away from us some of the time."

Annatar paused, looking at the bed. "Your father does look much like you."

"My grandfather does as well. The others less so, but still, different gems are no less beautiful because they are not all the same." Celebrimbor reached a hand out towards Annatar, pulling him into the bed. "Would you not enjoy watching such?"

"Yes."

"Then bring them back."


End file.
